


Many Tales of a Light Filled Soul

by MimRai



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Ghost Ardbert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-21 03:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimRai/pseuds/MimRai
Summary: A small request!Ardbert/WolPrompt: "Things said while sitting on grass under the stars"





	Many Tales of a Light Filled Soul

"Hiding away are you?" a voice breaks through the calm silence of the night.  
She hadn't notice their companion, a being made of aether and memories, join them. Peering up to Ardbert, the warrior gave a slight tilt of the head in response.  
Sighing as he takes a sit next to her.  
"Nothing wrong with it," Looking up to the stars his expression softens. "With a night as this, I cannot judge." smiling in agreement she too gazes at the night sky.  
"After a hundred years.... the stars can finally shine.." his voice weak. Strained as if he wasn't allowed such a sight.  
"... a beautiful sky to view with pleasant company," she chimes turning back to him with a soft smile, " lucky am I to have such company."  
Ardbert's eyes widen upon realizing he was said company. He lets out a half laugh while shaking his head.  
"Pleasant company? A living breathing person is more proper of company than I am." He turns eyes low. "A hero such as yourself deserves more than a ghost.." his voice low. A pain swells in her chest.  
"Ghost or not. I take this as a blessing" she says, knowing it was more of a means to cover a wound than to heal it. Yet what she said had truth, such truth that she wasn't able to fully express it.  
"Nothing of me is a blessing.... how can I be? You know yourself what I did... what was done..." Cursing under his breath.  
She placed her hand on the grass close to him. Such guilt buried itself in his expressions, such sorrow too.  
"You did what you thought was right..." she started.  
"But was it?" anger now present in his tone. "was it truly?" after a pause he closes his eyes, letting out a shaky sigh.  
A shiver crawled up her back, she wondered if it was from the cold grass she sat upon or the cold regret she sensed in him. What could she say to convince him, carrying such sorrows,not to carry such a burden alone.  
She could hear him, see him, so why couldn't she help save him from the bloodied past.  
"You are human… just as I am." She takes a short breath, holding for just a spare moment before speaking again.  
"We are flawed, make mistakes, cause wars… yet in spite of all that, we are beautiful beings too" her eyes soft and low.  
His gaze fixed on her, an emotion growing in him he couldn't place just yet.  
"Beautiful beings?" Trying to understand how she could come to this view after suffering as he had, maybe even more. She met his gaze and offered a gentle smile.  
" Mhmm.. " her voice almost a hum. " For our ability for kindness and hope.."  
"What of hate?" Studying her face. Feeling a bit uneasy to show his heart so bare.  
"We can offer Love." Their faces edging closer as if in a trance. Something about the stars and the chilled night made this moment fill them with such warmth. Perhaps it was more than.  
Ardbert is the first to pull away, a slight drop in her but she does too, though fully understanding the reasons.  
He was a ghost.  
She was a hero..  
Still in the silence of the starry night, she felt very blessed.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to touch up on my writing. it's been a while haha  
> Might add more chapters of different ones I've been working on :D  
> Feel free to suggest a pairing :3c


End file.
